


Biology

by kaggleyama



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Studying, this is disgusting fluff take it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-23 19:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7477326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaggleyama/pseuds/kaggleyama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doing homework with Hinata is almost impossible.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Biology

**Author's Note:**

> for tsukkihina week on tumblr: day 7 - glasses

Doing homework with Hinata is almost impossible. He’s one gigantic distraction, always moving. It’s so easy for Kei’s eyes to be drawn to him and he hates it – hates that it happens, hates that he doesn’t want to look away when it does. 

Today is another one of _those days_ , when he finds his eyes keep drifting to Hinata and he’s powerless to stop it. He catches himself looking at where Hinata is bent over the table, noticing the way he sticks the tip of his tongue out when he’s concentrating, how he pushes his hair back when he’s frustrated. 

“Tsukishima.” Hinata is close all of a sudden, smelling of sugar, sweat and, inexplicably, sunlight. “Can you help me with this question?”

Kei leans back a little, uncomfortable with the sudden proximity. Being near Hinata makes his heart race and his mouth go dry, and he doesn’t like it. “I’m not your personal cheat sheet,” he complains. “Do your own homework.”

“Please,” Hinata whines. He moves even closer. Kei’s heart rate goes up even more. It feels like his chest might burst if Hinata doesn’t move away soon. “I can’t find the answer in the textbook. You’re the only one who can help!”

“Fine,” Kei snaps, turning his face away to hide how red his cheeks are. “Let’s hear the stupid question.”

Hinata cheers and almost shoves the book in his face. “Number six.”

“What do the neurotransmitters adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin have in common?” Kei reads aloud. He knows the answer to this question but, _gods_ , he doesn’t want to explain it to Hinata. It’d be too embarrassing. Besides, he’s sure Hinata could figure this out himself, if he bothered to try. “You don’t know the answer to this? Are you stupid?”

“ _No_ ,” Hinata says, affronted. “I just—I know adrenaline has to do with stress, dopamine with happiness and serotonin with your mood in general. I just don’t get what that has to do with each other.”

“ _Think_ ,” Kei taps a finger against Hinata’s head. “What do your body's reactions to stress have to do with happiness and your – the part of your mood affected by serotonin?” He can’t bring himself to say _your sex drive_. 

“I _am_ thinking,” Hinata complains. “I still can’t figure it out.” He lays his heads down on the table, arms stretched in front of him. It makes his shirt ride up a little, exposing a sliver of stomach. Kei allows himself to look for only a moment before he makes a conscious effort to avert his eyes. Hinata groans. “Can’t you just tell me?”

“No,” Kei says, hoping that’ll be the end of it. Of course, with Hinata things are never that simple. It’s not as surprising as it should be when Hinata steals his glasses and sets them on his own eyes. 

“I won’t give these back until you tell me the answer.” Even though his sight is blurred without his glasses, Kei thinks Hinata is pouting. He should probably be glad he can’t see properly, because he’s not sure he’d survive really seeing Hinata pout. 

“I need my glasses to see,” Kei says, letting his annoyance show. “Give them back.”

Hinata shrinks back a little at his menacing tone, but otherwise doesn’t relent. “Just tell me,” he says, “and I will.”

This is another thing about Hinata; he’s stubborn, annoying, and frustrating and Kei hates that he finds it endearing. “Fine,” he growls. “Fine. You want to know what adrenaline, dopamine and serotonin have in common?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Hinata says, relieved. 

Kei leans close enough to be able to see him clearly, which means they’re almost touching. “They all make someone want to do this.” He places his hands on either side of Hinata’s face and kisses him. 

Turns out kissing Hinata isn’t really any better than sitting next to him. Every touch is electric, every sensation heightened. The smell of him fills Kei’s nostrils until it consumes him – he thinks he might be able to get drunk off of this. 

When, after a few seconds, Hinata still hasn’t responded, Kei reluctantly pulls back. Hinata is staring at him, unmoving. Kei takes advantage of this to take his glasses back. They’re a little fogged up, so he cleans them on his shirt before putting them on. 

Hinata still hasn’t moved. Kei is starting to worry he might have broken him. “Hinata? Are you— _oomph_.”

The second time is even worse than the first. Hinata is clumsy – he knocks Kei’s glasses askew and lets their teeth knock together. The kiss is short and kind of terrible and Kei loves it. When Hinata breaks the kiss he’s blushing like mad, and Kei probably is as well. 

“Did you just kiss me?” he demands. He’s angry at himself for getting flustered and it shows in the tone of his voice. 

Hinata rears back like he’s afraid Kei might attack him, eyes wide and panicked. “You did it first!”

Really, there’s nothing Kei can say to that, so he frowns and mutters, “Shut up.”

Hinata gapes, momentarily speechless. “Wha— _no_ , I won’t shut up! You kissed me first, remember?” He pokes a finger into Kei’s chest. When he sees Kei glare at it, he quickly retracts it. “Besides,” he puffs his cheeks out in frustration, pouting. “I still don’t know the answer.”

Kei blinks. He’d known Hinata could be slow on the uptake sometimes, but it couldn’t be _this_ bad, right? “ _What?_ How do you still not understand?”

“I mean,” Hinata wrinkles his nose in thought. “I know that those neurotransmitters make you want to kiss someone, but why? Love? Lust?” He shakes his head in frustration. “You have to be clearer than that.”

One man can only deal with so much frustration before they snap, and Kei is at his breaking point. “They all work together to make you like someone,” he says, trying to keep his voice as calm as possible. “To make me like you, for instance.”

At that, Hinata grins like the cat that caught the canary, like the answer was exactly as expected. “Then they must be working overtime in me.” 

A moment passes before Kei is able to process the words. By that time, Hinata has already managed to climb into his lap and press a kiss to his cheek. “What?” Kei says dumbly, still not able to fully grasp the situation. 

“Aren’t you supposed to be the smart one?” Hinata sighs in mock disappointment. “It means I like you. I want you to be my boyfriend.”

He says it so bluntly, like there’s nothing embarrassing about saying something like that at all, Kei can’t stop his blush from burning at the tips of his ears. He buries his face in his hands in a futile effort to hide it and, through his fingers, whispers, “Okay.”

Turns out, kissing Hinata gets better with time.


End file.
